1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having an ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern times, the PC card is always used as an external equipment for increase the storage of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products. An ejecting mechanism is used on the card connector for ejecting the card from the card connector.
TW. Pat. No. 325154 and TW. Pat. No. 314665 disclose a kind of nonage ejecting mechanism. This kind of ejecting mechanism always comprises a plastic pushing bar for pushing the ejecting mechanism to ejecting the card. However, the plastic pushing bar is easily broken cause of its weak strength. Otherwise, if we change the material of the pushing bar into the metal, the weight and the cost would be increased.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.